


An Accidental Confession

by scribblenubbin



Series: First Kisses [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine is trying to work out how best to tell Sara something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accidental Confession

Catherine Willows paced the floor of her office impatiently. After everything that had happened, after all the torture she had been through she was about to do something which could turn out to be either the biggest mistake or the best thing she had ever done. There was turmoil in her mind as she mulled it over again and again in her highly agitated state. Catherine had watched how she got together with Greg, a brief two-week thing that had ended in disaster, as she had known it would. How Nick had been turned down. And then how Gil had come in and turned the girl’s world upside down. God, Catherine had even tried dating Warrick to get her out of her system, but it hadn’t worked. Now was the time to do something about it. The clock on the wall ticked out the seconds in perfect rhythm with the strawberry-blond’s heartbeat. She ran it over again, feeling even more like an idiot as she did so.  
  
“Sara, hi. Look I need to talk to you about something…. No that’s too aggressive. Hey, Sara, how about we go get a drink after work…. Too obvious. So, Sara… I think you’re hot. Oh God! I sound like some old perv!” Catherine furrowed her brow.  
  
“Actually, I think it sounded pretty cute.” Catherine spun round, she hadn’t heard the door to her office open.  
  
“How…how long have you been standing there?” Catherine’s voice was quiet with shock, her lower lip trembling  
  
“Just about long enough to know you wanna ask me out?” Sara Sidle flashed her trademark gap-toothed smile that made Catherine go weak at the knees.  
  
“I…I…I…” Catherine couldn’t bring herself to speak; instead she navigated herself around the desk and collapsed heavily into her chair, burying her head in her hands. Her hair flopping in front of her face.  
  
Sara pushed the door shut and walked over to the senior CSI’s desk, sitting gently on the edge and placed her hand lightly on Catherine’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t hide. I can’t see those pretty blue eyes if you hide them from me.” Her voice was calm, relaxed.  
  
“You… you think I have… what?” Catherine raised her head and looked into those chocolate brown eyes of the woman she had fancied since she first laid eyes on her.  
  
“I think you have pretty blue eyes. In fact they’re stunning. They’re the first thing I noticed about you.” Once again Sara flashed her smile at Catherine, and this time Catherine smiled back.  
  
“You…you do?” Disbelief was slowly being replaced by curiosity in Catherine’s heart.  
  
‘Yeah, I do. I also think you have the most perfect ass I’ve ever seen. I just never got to tell you, I figured you’d never see me that way.” It was Sara’s turn to blush a violent shade of crimson.  
  
Catherine had never seen Sara open up like this…not even to Gil, and yet here she was, sitting on Catherine’s desk and admitting that she too felt the chemistry between them. Catherine gently raised herself to a level where she could reach the brunette’s lips with her own and hesitated. Was she dreaming? What happened if they kissed and realised they’d made a mistake? She didn’t have much time to think about it, because the next thing she knew, Sara had closed the distance and she could feel Sara’s soft warm lips against her own. She opened her mouth a little and felt Sara’s wet tongue gently probing its way into her mouth. Static electricity ran through Catherine’s blood stream as the two connected. The world melted away and the stars shone around them in all their glory.  
  
As Sara pulled back, Catherine let out a sigh of contentment that she couldn’t stop escaping her mouth. Sara smirked, looking very happy herself.  
  
“So, how about I take you to breakfast?” Catherine nodded in agreement and as she stood up, Sara helped her slip into her jacket, took the blond’s arm and led her out the door into the deserted corridor.


End file.
